The use of steel to reinforce other structures is well known. For example, steel rods known as rebar (reinforcing bar) are used as a tension device in reinforced concrete and reinforced masonry structures to strengthen and hold the concrete in tension.
Common rebar is made of unfinished tempered steel, making it susceptible to rusting. Normally the concrete cover is able to provide a pH value higher than 12 avoiding the corrosion reaction. However, too little concrete cover can compromise this guard through carbonation from the surface, and salt penetration. Too much concrete cover can cause bigger crack widths which also compromises the local guard.
As rust takes up greater volume than the steel from which it was formed, it causes severe internal pressure on the surrounding concrete, leading to cracking, spalling, and ultimately, structural failure. This phenomenon is known as oxide jacking. This is a particular problem where the concrete is exposed to salt water, as in bridges where salt is applied to roadways in winter, or in marine applications.
Accordingly, uncoated, corrosion-resistant low carbon/chromium (micro-composite), epoxy-coated, galvanized or stainless steel rebars may be employed in these situations. However, these rebars greatly increase costs. Further, extra care must be taken during the transport, fabrication, handling, installation, and concrete placement process when working with epoxy-coated rebar, because damage will reduce the long-term corrosion resistance of these bars. Accordingly, systems and methods for preventing corrosion in steel bars such as rebar without requiring expensive modifications or types of rebars is desired.